


The Red Fox (WARNING, WROTE THIS IN 2016)

by intaeresting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Trixx's name was Rey in my fic), F/F, F/M, I wrote this story in 2016, Implied Sexual Content, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, nathanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: What if Nathanael was the fox miraculous?  We'll be exploring this in my fic :)(WARNING: This is super old.  A bunch of spelling mistakes and cringe is gonna ensue.  I don't write like this anymore!  I just wanted to post this because I wanted to see how far I came in my writing)





	1. A Coward Turned Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA I know this fic isn't good, but I was super proud of it two years ago. I really hope ya like it anyways, and I still feel I did an okay job for being 12 and having no prior writing experience. A bunch of spelling errors would be rampant in this story tho, and I most likely won't continue it. Might write a current chapter but that's about it.
> 
> I will not edit any chapters prior to my current ones, so I can see how I originally wrote. Sorry if it's so cluttered and it's unclear who's speaking ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I felt like the text was impossible to read with it being clumped into one whole paragraph, so I made some revisions. 
> 
> I did not edit the actual wording, just the layout! So I'm sorry if the grammar still is bad. I refuse to edit the story, or the grammar.

It was another normal day at school. Nathanael sighed and stared at Marinette from behind. She was so sickeningly gorgeous, it drove Nathanael insane he could only stare at her. He figured she wouldn’t want to speak to him again after the Evillustrator incident. He almost drowned her after all. The bell interrupted his daydream and shook him back to reality. Marinette stood up, but dropped her journal. Adrien was going to pick it up, but another whiny girl took it before Adrien or Marinette could.

“HAHA! Look at all these ugly designs Sabrina! They are just repulsive! You will never be a good designer!” An all too familiar whiny voice screeched mockingly. Chloe and Sabrina laughed while flipping through Marinette’s sketchbook. Nathanael gave a glare, but couldn’t speak up. He wasn’t the one to talk, it didn’t involve him. But he still watched.

“Give it back Chloe. That doesn’t belong to you.” Adrien said. Chloe gave a shocked gasp.

“But Adrikins! I’m just speaking the truth! Marinette stole one of my designs after all!” Chloe sobbed dramatically.

“Don’t twist the story witch!” Alya spat. Nathanael was going to step in, but Marinette beat him before he could interfere.

“Chloe, if I stole your design, why did it have my signature on your hat?” Marinette said confidently and smoothly. Adrien and Alya smiled and stared at Chloe for an answer. Chloe started to shake, either of anger or fear. Chloe threw the sketchbook, and stormed out of the classroom, Sabrina following. Adrien gave Marinette a pat on the back, which Marinette heavily blushed too. Adrien waved and left the classroom. Marinette smiled at Alya, which Alya responded with a thumbs up. Nathanael grew slightly jealous. How could he compete with a model? Nathanael slowly approached Marinette. Marinette realized that Nathanael was watching the whole ordeal, and she smiled and waved.

“Hi Nathanael!” She beamed. Nathanael stopped in his tracks and heavily blushed.

“T-That was w-w-wonderful. You d-defended yourself w-well..”

Nathanael stuttered. How could he speak straight when being stared down by those diamond blue eyes?

Marinette smiled. “Thanks Nathanael! Have a good day!” She have one last sweet smile and left the room. Nathanael had to stay in the classroom for a few minutes to recover from what he just did. He spoke to Marinette. That was a start. As he left, he heard a couple screams. He quickly ran to the scenes. Another akuma attack. And then he saw her.

Ladybug.

  Ladybug was his idol. He practically lived for Ladybug. Ladybug and Chat Noir were attacking an akuma victim. Nathanael noticed an old man, in a red t shirt with flower print dangerously close to the akuma victim.

A bunch of fireballs flew straight for Master Fu. Ladybug and Chat Noir both stopped fighting and made a horrified gasp. They couldn’t reach Master Fu in time to defend him. The man remained there, surprisingly calm. Nathanael quickly jumped and pushed the man out of the way, somehow also keeping himself and the man in one piece. Nathanael looked shocked.

“Lila?” Nathanael looked at the fox. She snarled and shot a blast of energy at him. Nathanael instinctively shielded the old man with his body. The energy hit him, but faded.

It was an illusion.

 

Nathanael stared at Ladybug, who stared back at him and prepared an attack. As soon as Lila, or Volpina’s attention was back on Ladybug, Nathanael led the old man to safety.

“Thank you young man. That was very...herotic to save me in that situation.” The man gave him a smile and quickly walked off, as if he was trying to head somewhere important. Nathanael gave a smile and shook his head. When Nathanael came home, his mother rushed and gave him a huge hug.

“Nathanael! Are you alright sweetheart? I saw on the news that you got stuck in an akuma attack!” Nathanael’s mother’s face were stained with tears. Nathanael smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek.

 

“Don’t worry about me mother! I didn’t get hurt!” Nathanael’s mother gave him one last hug and he headed up to his room.

 

“Why does homework have to exist..” Nathanael smiled and remembered the excitement of saving someone from an akuma attack. Him, the boring old Nathanael saved someone from death. Nathanael got off his bed and went to his desk to draw the akuma scene. After a couple of hours drawing, Nathanael decided to take a break. As he got his eyes off his pencil and paper, he noticed a hexagon shaped black box next to his lamp. It had a red chinese character on the top of the box. Nathanael hesitantly opened it, to reveal a fox like necklace. Nathanael gasped, as he put the necklace around his neck. As soon as he did, an orange orb came and shot out of the necklace. As the orb disappeared, a fox like creature popped out and opened it’s eyes. Nathanael totally panicked and ran under his covers.

 

“AHHH THERE’S A WEIRD FLOATING RAT IN MY ROOM!” Nathanael shrieked. The creature scoffed.

 

“Excuse you, I’m a kwami. And shh! Don’t attract people. NO ONE MUST KNOW I EXIST, GOT IT REDHEAD?!” The kwami stared face to face with Nathanael. Nathanael slowly nodded. “So, what exactly is a kwami?” Nathanael asked, finally calm.

“A kwami is a magical fairy which can supply you with superpowers.” The kwami explained.

 

“What’s your name?” Nathanael asked, curiously.

 

“Call me Rey.” The kwami laughed.

 

“Rey..” Nathanael repeated. “So, what powers do you give me?” Nathanael asked.

 

“I give you the power of stealth and illusion. Other kwamis, like Ladybug’s give her the power of luck and that type of stuff.

 

” Nathanael let out a loud gasp. “S-So, Ladybug has her own kwami, like me? And Chat Noir? And I will fight alongside them? But why would they need me? They are the most powerful superheroes!” Nathanael let out an excited squeal.

“I guess you will. They need you, because they will be facing off an imposter of you. “Volpina.” The kwami scoffed. Nathanael nodded.

 

“Will we have the same powers?” Nathanael asked.

 

“Pretty much. Except you are more powerful than her, and you can clear her illusions.” Rey said.

 

“But why would I be needed? I didn’t even do anything heroic until today.” Nathanael asked yet again.

 

“My master has been watching you closely for a long time. He feels you are worthy of this responsibility.” Rey said. “But you MUST NOT SHOW ME TO ANYONE. NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS, OR PARENTS. OR THAT MARINETTE GIRL.” Nathanael blushed.

 

“How do you know about Mari?” Nathanael looked at his kwami.

 

“My master always sees that you stare at her all the time and sketch her, and you draw Ladybug all the time.” Rey said.

 

“Alright! So how do I activate my powers?” Nathanael touched his gold necklace.

“Say ‘Rey Transform Me!’” Rey said. “But before you transform, there are some stuff we need to discuss. You have a special attack, called mirage. It will summon multiple versions of you, but the illusions only distract the enemy. And after 5 minutes, you will detransform. You cannot detransform in front of anyone. You have to be sneaky.” Rey said. Nathanael suddenly felt a wave of confidence.

 

“I’m ready. Rey, TRANSFORM ME!”


	2. Here Comes a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael finally flies into action and meets the hero of his dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> And they have chemistry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I felt like the text was impossible to read with it being clumped into one whole paragraph, so I made some revisions.
> 
> I did not edit the actual wording, just the layout! So I'm sorry if the grammar still is bad. I refuse to edit the story, or the grammar.

Rey spun into the golden necklace, and the necklace suddenly changed orange with white at the tip. Orange energy whirled around Nathanael, and replaced his normal clothes with a supersuit. On his back, laid a flute. He quickly examined himself.

“I look like a male version of Volpina.” Nathanael scoffed. Since when did he speak his opinion so loudly? Nathanael shook it off and opened his window. “How do I travel… Does this thing extend or something?” Nathanael held his flute. He played a quick tune, which shot him out of the window.

“OW! What the-” Nathanael realized he was moving. His flute extended, but not a lot. It only extended enough for Nathanael to grip it with both hands, similar to Chat’s baton. Nathanael gave a smirk and played another tune with his flute. It then blasted a fire like energy, and floated. Nathanael hesitantly sat onto the flute, and it shot him forward. Nathanael was shocked. So this was his transport?

 

  Nathanael landed on the top of the eiffel tower, where he gasped in shock. An akuma victim was choking Ladybug. She looked at Volpina with a pleading look. Where was Chat when you needed him? Volpina looked hesitant. He only could make illusions.

Illusions.

 

The akuma victim wasn’t aware Volpina was there, so Volpina jumped down, and hid behind a generator. He then blasted energy at the tip of the eiffel tower, and it began to fall. Or so Ladybug and the akuma thought. The Akuma quickly released Ladybug to defend himself. Volpina ducked down and swooped Ladybug in his arms. Him, saving the fearless heroine of Paris. Ladybug looked at him suspiciously.

“So, who are you? I haven’t seen you in this part of the neighborhood.”

 

Nathanael suddenly felt a rush of confidence.

“The name’s Volpina. The real one. I’m kinda new to this super hero stuff. I don’t appreciate Lila taking my spotlight.” Nathanael gave a goofy smile. Ladybug looked at him and groaned.

“Ugh, ANOTHER FLIRT?! Seriously?!” Before Ladybug could continue a roar erupted.

 

“Uh oh. Looks like we gotta cut this chat short. I think the akuma saw past my illusion.” Nathanael carried Ladybug in in his arms and jumped off the eiffel tower. the akuma quickly catching up to them. He didn’t realize how strong he was. He quickly panicked when he realize what he just did.

 

“Uh Angel? A LITTLE HELP?!” Volpina screamed while falling. Volpina held his breath as the pavement was getting closer. Great. First day on the job, and he’s already gonna kill himself AND Ladybug. But they never reached the pavement. Ladybug recovered and held Volpina in a tight embrace, while throwing her yo yo at a nearby building. When they landed on a rooftop, Ladybug leaned her face dangerously close to his.

 

“Hm, not a flirt, more like a daredevil. And confident.” Ladybug gave a wink. “Well, despite your foolish action, you’re forgiven. But be more careful next time please Renard.” Ladybug gave a smile.

 

Nathanael knew that smile. He stared into those diamond eyes before. Before he could respond, Ladybug pointed and grabbed his hand.

 

“C’mon. We need to stop that akuma, and looks like you’re my new Chat for today.” Volpina gave a quick nod and followed Ladybug to face the akuma. The akuma was a brute. He wore a very flashy outfit, and apparently had to sing to supply power. Ladybug and Volpina rushed at the akuma.

 

“Looks like Hawkmoth put a lot of work in this outfit.” Volpina joked.

 

Ladybug tried to locate the akuma. “I think the akuma is located in his microphone.”

 

Volpina looked at the microphone and nodded. “Must be. Whenever he sings into it, he gets even stronger.” Before Volpina could even react, a truck came flying at him. “What the fu-” Volpina looked pissed and instinctively slid out of the truck’s reach.

 

“LUCKY CHARM!”

 

A fishing pole soon formed and fell into her hands. Ladybug used her power. The brute was throwing things at her, which she dodged at ease.

“Tomato! I need a distraction!” Ladybug gave a wink and Volpina nodded. He quickly “shot” a building and it went tumbling down. The akuma gasped, but he touched the illusion and it faded.

 

“I ain’t falling for that one again, fool.” The akuma laughed. Volpina let out another irritated sigh. He had to use his special power, didn’t he? “MIRAGE!” He shot into the sky, summoning a bunch of illusions of himself, and jumped into the crowd. They all rushed at the akuma at once, all going different directions. The akuma was distracted. Ladybug caught sight of the real Volpina coming at the akuma from the back. They both made eye contact and made a quick nod. Volpina then rushed at the akuma’s back and jumped on him, pinning him down. The impact made the akuma victim drop the microphone. Ladybug used the fishing pole to reel in the microphone, and quickly smash it with her foot. A black butterfly escaped from it.

“Time to clear evil!” Ladybug opened her yoyo, and caught the butterfly. When she opened her yoyo to release the butterfly, it was white.

 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

Ladybug threw the fishing pole in the air, and a bunch of pink energy flowed around them, and the victim slowly stood up in fear and looked around.

“What happened?” Ladybug walked to Volpina, and let out her fist. Volpina fist bumped her.

 

“Bien Joue!” Volpina and Ladybug both smiled.

 

“I hope to see you around. You are a very good fighter.” Ladybug smiled.

 

Volpina smiled back. “So are you. You totally kicked that akuma’s butt!”

 

Ladybug blushed, which Volpina found gorgeous, yet familiar. Volpina slowly leaned in, and moved a strand of hair out of Ladybug’s face. She truly was beautiful. Almost like Marinette…

 

“Sorry My Lady! I had some issues to deal with-” Chat Noir stared at the new arrival.

 

“A-Ah Chat!” Ladybug realized how close she and Volpina were, and they both jumped away from each other. “C-Chat, meet our new superhero partner, Volpina. The real Volpina.” Ladybug stuttered in embarrassment.

 

“It’s a pleasure.” Volpina let out his hand of a shake, but Chat didn’t shake it. He only glared at Volpina.

 

Beep Beep!

 

Volpina’s necklace beeped, and the white of the tail moved one up his pendant.

 

“Oh, sorry to cut it short! This fox has to bolt! Nice to meet you Chat! Until we meet again, Angel.”

 

Volpina gave a wink to the blushing Ladybug and hopped on his flute. When Volpina was gone, a beep also came from Ladybug’s miraculous.

 

“A-Ah! I gotta go! I don’t want anyone to see my identity!” Ladybug swung her yo yo to the nearest rooftop.

 

“Ladybug, wait. Are you sure this redhead isn’t just another akuma?” Chat Noir gave her a skeptical look.

 

“I’m sure. Besides, a..trustable source already told me that this was going to happen.” Ladybug gave him a smile.

 

“See you around, minou.” Ladybug gave him a playful glare and swung away. What Ladybug didn’t notice was Chat’s hateful energy and clenched fists.


	3. A Normal Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael stands up to a guy harassing Marinette.
> 
> What type of trouble did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the chapters so they're easier to read!
> 
> I didn't edit anything else. Only the layout!

“Tail tucked.” Nathanael muttered once in his room, and Rey shot out of his necklace.

 

“Hey Kid! You got any fruit? I need to recharge.” Rey rubbed his belly and flew on Nathanael’s shoulder. “Kid..?” Rey tapped on Nathanael’s shoulder.

 

“H-huh? Oh. Yeah, I think I can whip up some apple slices.” Nathanael got up and slowly took an apple from the fridge and chopped it into slices.

 

“What’s bugging you kid? You’re already stressed out? Or you got the hots for Ladybug?” Rey laughed and gave a nudge. “I could feel your affections toward her burn your core.” Nathanael gave a glare while handing Rey an apple slice.

 

“Yes and no. I admit, Ladybug is gorgeous, and I love whoever she is. But I feel like I know her. I know those eyes. That smile. That comforting scent of pastries.” Nathanael went up into his room and took out his sketchbook.

 

“Kid, I doubt you know her besides being superheros. I bet she doesn’t even have feelings for you.” Nathanael gave an ice cold glare at his kwami and flipped through his sketchbook. Countless pictures of Marinette and him. Countless pictures of Ladybug. Nathanael felt his heart melt. He found a sketch of Ladybug he was doing. He erased her mask, and let out a gasp. The girl who was revealed was none other than Marinette, his biggest crush. He panicked and fell out his chair.

 

“M-Marinette!” Nathanael shrieked and blushed. Rey gave a glare and stared at the picture while Nathanael was dancing in the background.

 

“Look, even if Marinette is Ladybug, how are you gonna confess to her? You can’t even get the guts to say hello to her. Besides, you have a real bad temper, when someone ignites it enough.” Rey floated up to Nathanael’s face. Nathanael stopped dancing, and gave a frown.

 

“I guess you have a point… Why would she even take me seriously if I just stutter in front of her?” Nathanael sat on his bed. “But, she does like the real me, Volpina. All I have to do is act like myself and reach into my Volpina ego, but avoiding revealing myself to her...yet.” Nathanael gave a smirk to the obviously defeated kwami.

 

“Fine kid. Whatever. I’m surprised you cracked Ladybug’s identity so fast. You must really love that girl.” Rey shook his head and let out a sigh.

 

“I’m gonna talk to her about going to the dance tomorrow, as Nathanael of course.” Nathanael smiled. “Good night Rey. This is an exciting adventure.” Nathanael turned off the night and went to sleep.

 

______________________

 

The next day, Nathanael rushed out of the house and too school. He wore his usual clothes, but had an obvious confidence boost. He was going to ask Marinette at her locker. Nathanael sat by his locker and sketched Marinette saving him again, for the 15th time. When Marinette walked to her locker, Nathanael stood up and approached her.

“Hey Marinette!” He beamed and stared into her gorgeous eyes.

“Oh! Hey Nathanael!” She smiled and reached for her books.

“I kinda need to ask you something…” Nathanael reached up and scratched his head. His confidence was dwindling. He needed to ask her before he chickened out. “I was kinda wondering if you-”

 

  Before Nathanael could finish his sentence, someone punched him away from Marinette and straight into Adrien.

“OW! What the hell?!” Nathanael stood up and glared. There was a muscular guy cornering Marinette, and flirting with her.

 

“Move it nerd.” The new arrival simply said.

 

“Who the hell is that?!” Nathanael yelled.

“He’s Jason. A new kid. I think he likes Marinette.” Adrien smiled at Nathanael and helped him up, despite Nathanael slamming him in his locker.

“Oh HELL NO. I worked HARD ENOUGH to muster that courage to even talk to Marinette! I’m not gonna be pushed around by a mouse brained idiot!” Nathanael stood up, and wiped the blood dripping from his nose. Adrien looked startled about Nathanael’s sudden lashed out anger. Nathanael gave a softer look.

 

“You look pretty pissed off too.. What’s bugging you?” Adrien looked away, and glared. “Just another guy swooped in and stole a certain lady from me.” Nathanael looked at Adrien sadly. The guy had it tough. Nathanael let out a smile.

“I guess we both have it tough, eh?” Nathanael and Adrien both let out a chuckle.

 

“U-uh! Please stop! I’m not interested in you!” Nathanael and Adrien both quickly glanced at the jock forcing Marinette to look at him.

 

“Aww, stop lying Mari. I know you like me. Everyone does. How about being the lucky girl to come with me to the dance?”

 

At this point, Nathanael’s anger erupted. “Nathanael. Calm down. Let’s not escalate this.” Adrien told him calmly. Nathanael was way beyond angry to listen to people. His eyes flashed a dangerous teal in warning.

“I suggest you back off before I throw you out of Paris.”

 

Adrien slowly backed away, afraid, and Nathanael walked up to the pair.

“Sorry to burst your bubble bird brain, but I believe this certain girl is taken.” Nathanael wiggled himself in between the pair.

 

“Oh, look who finally speaks up? The nerd tomato kid who creepily doodles Mari in his sketchbook like an obsessed freak.”

Nathanael gave a chuckle. “Oh? At least I don’t pin girls to a wall and force them to date me.”

Jason and Nathanael stared each other down. Nathanael instinctively held Marinette protectively. Jason noticed the sly boy laying a hand around Mari’s waist.

“TAKE YOUR DAMN PAWS OFF HER!” The bully swung a punch at Nathanael, but Nathanael ducked, Marinette with him. “YOU SNEAKY SON OF A-”

 

Nathanael turned and tripped the bully. Nathanael gave a smirk.

“All brawl and no brains.”

 

Nathanael turned around and walked to Marinette. “Hey are you alright?” He looked and brushed her cheek. Marinette let out a shocked gasp.

“Nathanael, you have a really bad nose bleed! Let’s take you to the nurse.” Marinette gave Nathanael physical support as they were walking out the door to the nurse’s.

“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET REDHEAD.” Before Nathanael could react, The bully charged at them, with fists clenched.

“LOOK OUT NATHANAEL!” Marinette screamed.

 

Before Nathanael could move, the bully swung his fist.

 Marinette moved in front of Nathanael, taking the blow instead. Marinette practically flew, and slammed into a wall. The whole class and the bully froze in shock. Marinette coughed out some blood before falling to the floor, knocked out. Chloe and Sabrina started to laugh. 

 “YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THAT, YOU HEARTLESS JERK. I DON’T CARE IF YOU PUNCHED HER ON ACCIDENT. YOU HURT THE SWEETEST, AND PUREST FORM OF BEAUTY. SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING BUT YOU MADE HER A VICTIM. AND YOU-” Nathanael turned to the two snickering girls.

“YOU LAUGH AT SOMEONE IN PAIN? SHAME ON YOU. ARE YOU JUST JEALOUS THAT MARI GOT ASKED OUT, UNLIKE YOU FOOLS?” With that, Nathanael punched Jason in the face, knocking the bully into silence, and earning silence from Chloe and Sabrina. Nathanael quickly ran to Marinette and cradled her head in his lap.

 

“A-Angel…” Nathanael started to sob. “You didn’t deserve this. If I didn’t butt in, and if I didn’t want to ask you out, you wouldn’t be this hurt.” Nathanael pulled Marinette’s body close to his, combing his fingers in her hair. A shocked gasp and running came from the crowd. It was Adrien. His eyes were filled with pure rage. Adrien closed his eyes and slowly opened them, the rage burning away and being replaced with concern.

“I… I will call a teacher. Marinette looks badly hurt.” Adrien rushed out of the building.

 

The rest of the events were a blur to Nathanael. Ladybug wasn’t invincible, as proven today. He held Marinette’s hand, as she got wheeled into an ambulance.

“I think you should accompany her Sir.”

 

The ER Physician looked at Nathanael. Nathanael slowly nodded and climbed in with Marinette.

 

“I should come too.” Adrien followed Nathanael into the ambulance car, and glared at Nathanael. The bully also was standing there, with the police. From the look Jason gave Nathanael, this fight wasn’t over. But Jason didn’t matter right now. The only person he could see, and feel, was Marinette. Adrien just held her other hand and closed his eyes. He let out an annoyed sigh when he opened his eyes again, rage returning into his emerald green eyes.

“You shouldn’t have let your rage control you. If you could have just kept calm, none of this would have happened. This was your fault. Just because you got jealous that another guy was asking her out.” Adrien gave an icy glare. Nathanael gave Adrien a glare of his own.

 

“You’re not the only one who loves Marinette either.” Adrien’s eyes burned in hatred.

 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU WERE THE REAL PERSON WHO HURT MARI.” Adrien shouted.

 

Nathanael’s core burned in rage. Since when did Adrien give a damn about Marinette? He obviously friendzones her all the time. And he’s nothing but a spoiled model.

“At least I truly care about Mari. All you care about is Ladybug. Why do you even like her so much?” Nathanael knew he was crossing a dangerous boundary. He can reveal himself as Volpina if he isn’t careful, or Adrien could beat him to a pulp. Adrien’s eyes flashed.

 

“You have some nerve. Where did all this confidence come from, redhead?” Nathanael started to sweat. Shit. Since Nathanael only glared, Adrien stopped talking. He didn’t need to hear whatever bullshit Nathanael was gonna spit out. Adrien instead just stared at Marinette and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry Mari. I should have payed attention to you, then none of this would have happened.” Adrien smiled and kissed Mari on the cheek. Nathanael turned away, still holding onto Mari’s hand. Nathanael muttered only something he could hear.

 

“I’m not gonna lose you to anything or anyone Angel.” In Nathanael’s bag, he could hear a faint “I told you so.”

 


	4. Tired Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael is with Marinette in the hospital and stays with her the whole time.
> 
> Is a relationship blossoming?

Nathanael was with Marinette the whole ride into the hospital. Even when her parents came over, he was always there.

“Oh my! What on Earth happened?” Marinette’s mother gasped and ran to her unconscious daughter.

 

“Well, lover boy here couldn’t control his emotions and started a fight with a jock that was trying to pin Marinette to her locker.” Adrien grumbled in obvious annoyance. Both parents looked at Nathanael.

“I’m sorry Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I just didn’t want Marinette to be disrespected… She kinda took a punch I was supposed to take.” Nathanael sighed.

If Marinette’s parents hated him, then he had absolutely no chance with Marinette. Instead of a scolding from Marinette’s parents, they gave him a huge hug.

 

“Thank you sir for defending our daughter. I see you also got injured, seeing the blood coming from your nose and the huge bruise on your arm.” Tom looked at Nathanael’s injured body parts.

“We’re very happy that she only has a concussion.” Sabine said and wiped a tear. “If you didn’t defend her, she probably would have been in a worse situation.” Sabine ran her fingers through Nathanael’s hair, and smiled.

“You are a good boy. Staying with our daughter for this long. What is your name child?” Sabine gave him a soft smile.

 

“I’m Nathanael!” Nathanael gave a smile. Tom eyed his necklace and gave him a bear hug.

“You should go home son! We don’t want to worry your mother.” Tom put Nathanael down and gave him a smile.

 

“Oh sir, if you don’t mind, may I stay with Marinette? I want to be here if she needs anything.” Nathanael heard a scoff in the background, most likely coming from Adrien. Tom and Sabine looked at each other.

 

“Alright. If it is alright with your parents.” They both said.

 

“Excuse us, but we need to get back to the bakery. Call us Tom and Sabine by the way!” Nathanael smiled and nodded. “As for you, pumpkin, We’re sorry this happened to a precious angel like you.” Marinette’s parents kissed Marinette on her forehead and left a box of pastries.

 

“Good bye Nathanael, Adrien. Have a good rest of your day.” Tom and Sabine waved and left.

 

“I don’t want you to stay here.” Adrien snarled.

“Look, I’m not being pushed around by a model boy. Got it? I’m staying whether you like it or not.”

 

Adrien gave an irritated sigh and left the room. “Don’t get any funny ideas, got it?” Adrien soon left the room.

 

Nathanael spent hours in Marinette’s room and watching her. A bunch of their classmates came to visit.

 

“I hope Mari’s fine… I don’t really know her well but I heard she’s sweet.” Kim said and shook his head.

 

“It’s a shame this happened to her. But what she did was totally logical if she cared for Nathanael. The fist was coming at a high velocity and Nathanael would have suffered terrible trauma. Marinette is in a quite good build to only get a concussion from that punch.” Will went on and on.

 

“Er, I’m sorry Mari. Get well soon. You were the only person who didn’t forget me in that class photo.” Juleka said and left her a gift.

 

“I can’t wait for her to get better! I’m so gonna make her a scrapbook!” Rose squealed in glee. “Oh gurl, always putting yourself before others, get better soon! I wanna show you all the updates I made to the Ladyblog!” Alya rambled to the unconscious Marinette, telling her what she missed, and dropped off Nathanael and Marinette’s homework.

Finally, the last visitor came.

 

“Make it fast. Visitor hours are almost over.” Nathanael looked at Jason with a cool expression.

 

“You’re the punk who put Marinette in this whole situation and almost got me arrested.” Jason gave a glare.

 

Nathanael chuckled. “If you didn’t shove me, and pinned Marinette to a wall, none of this would have happened, mouse brain.” Nathanael glared. “But this isn’t ‘insult Nathanael session’ is it? Just hurry up and babble whatever you want to Marinette while you still have time.”

 

Jason leaned in and whispered a surprisingly soft and gentle apology. Jason got up and turned to Nathanael.

“Adrien told me you never used to be like this. What even made you change your attitude?”

 

Nathanael gave him a glare. “Love. True love.”

 

Jason snarled, but left Nathanael alone.

 

Nathanael quickly called his mom. “NATHANAEL! Where are you?! It’s 11 PM!” Nathanael’s mom screamed into the phone.

 

“Mother, I’m with Marinette at the hospital. She got badly hurt. I’m staying here just in case she needs something.”

 

Nathanael’s mother shrieked. “Are you alright?! DID YOU GET HURT?!” His mother panicked.

 

“Mother I’m fine. Marinette got punched instead. I want to be here for Marinette, it’s the least I could do.” Nathanael could hear a sigh from his mother. “Alright sweetheart. Take care of her.”

 

With that, his mother hung up. Nathanael sighed and stroked Marinette’s face.

“I’m so sorry. You’re the most special girl to me, and I never felt this way about anyone before… I just don’t want you to be taken from me, Angel..” Nathanael then turned off the light and stared at Marinette.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Marinette suddenly jerked up “W-wha? Where am I?” Marinette slowly got up. A hand gently pushed her back down.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette looked at the figure standing next to her.

 

“How do you do, Princess?” Chat’s green eyes glowed in the dark. "Are your injuries healing okay?"

 

“Why are you here? Why am I here?” Marinette slowly tried to get up, but Chat kissed her, and pushed her down again gently.

“You got punched by a kid, and you got a concussion.” Chat put her hand to her face. Chat Noir looked around. “Where’s that redhead kid?”

 

Marinette furrowed her eyebrow. “Nathanael? I don’t know..” Another figure slowly entered through the window. A surprised gasp came from the second figure.

 

“Get out Volpina.” Chat made an obvious scoff.

 

“Chat..? What are you doing here?” Volpina looked shocked.

“Look fox boy, you already took Ladybug from me, what more do you want, you two timer?! Why are you even here?”

Volpina obviously was physically hurt, he had a blatant limp.  But he didn't complain, and pretended there was nothing wrong. Marinette let out a gasp and Volpina fell, almost on top of her.  Volpina stopped himself, by putting his hands next to Marinette’s head.

 

“I-I’m sorry..! I overheard my friends talking how you took the punch for Nathanael.. I kinda wanted to see if you were okay.. And I kinda need to get some gauze for my leg.. Unlike Ladybug, Chat obviously has a hard time covering my back, and the akuma victim kinda got my leg..” Volpina slowly got up, and shot a dirty look at Chat, who mutually glared back.

 

“What about Ladybug? Who purified the akuma?!” Marinette asked in concern.

Volpina and Chat looked at each other, then back at Marinette.

“Chat did. He used her cataclysm to destroy and absorb the evil from the akuma.”

 

Marinette let out a gasp. Chat can purify akumas? That can’t be good for his miraculous. Marinette heard a beep from both of the boys; miraculouses.

 

“Chat, Volpina you should go.. You are going to detransform.” Volpina nodded, but stared at Chat and glared.

 

“You should go Chat.”

 

Chat stood taller than Volpina and stared daggers in his soul.

“I’m not going until you go.” Volpina gulped, but placed his feet firmly in the ground. “I’m not going anytime soon.” Chat sat on a nearby chair.

 

“Than we will sit here until we detransform. I can tell you for a fact that Princess will like what she sees.” Marinette blushed.

“Guys, please both leave.. And where is Nathanael?”  Marinette tried to get up to look for the boy, who was probably frightened, but Chat firmly pushed her back into bed.

Volpina obviously was affected by that comment.

 

“I-I bet he’s in the bathroom, you shouldn’t bother him, he will be out soon enough.”

Another beep.

 

“I don’t you about you, but I’m gonna leave. I don’t want to be revealed in front of you. Get better soon Mari.” Volpina moved a strand of hair out of Marinette’s hair and gave a wink. He then ran out of the window, and swung away.  What Marinette didn’t see, was Volpina turning around and falling into the bathroom window.

 

"Hah.  Shows who really cares more about Princess."  Chat spoke to himself, shaking his head,  He turned back to Marinette.  “Princess, I don’t like that fox kid. I heard he likes Ladybug, but here he is, being a flirt to you.” Chat spat.

Marinette snickered. “Well Chat, I know someone besides Volpina that matches that description.” Both of them laughed. Chat’s miraculous beeped, and only have one more paw print left.

“Oh crap. I guess this cat has to run.. Cya around Princess!” Chat quickly ran out the window and left.

 

“Silly Kitty, and silly fox.” Marinette giggled.

 

When Chat left, Nathanael got out of the bathroom, without a shirt. Marinette blushed. Since when did Nathanael get so fit? The only people she knows are that strong is Adrien and herself. Nathanael noticed her staring and his face turned totally red.

 

“A-Ah! Marinette! I’m sorry..! I thought you were asleep!” Nathanael looked totally embarrassed.

“I-I’ll-”

 

Marinette grabbed Nathanael’s arm.

 

“Wait. You’re hurt Nathanael. Why do you have so many scratches on your arms and legs?” Marinette gave a suspicious look.

 

“It’s nothing-- Really!” Nathanael stuttered. Marinette got up, and took out some gauze from the medical cabinet.

 

“Sit down..” Marinette ordered Nathanael. 

 

"But what about your injuries?" Nathanael asked.

 

Marinette shook her head, ordering him again.  Nathanael's leg was gashed open, and he had various cuts on his arms.  What on earth was this boy doing?

 

Nathanael slowly sat in the chair, and Marinette covered his wounds, and Nathanael blushed.

 

“Marinette, I’m fine.. Really. You should rest.” Marinette nodded and went back to bed. Marinette stared at him for a long time.

 

“Hey Nathanael?” He turned to her, his eyes shining a beautiful ocean teal.

 

“Yes Mari?” He looked at her curiously.

“Thank you for staying with me this whole time. Alya texted me saying that you were here the whole time I was out.” Nathanael blushed and smiled.

 

“It’s the least I could do for you, because you practically saved me from that jerk’s fists.”

 

Marinette laughed and got a good look at Nathanael. He was actually very handsome, in his own way. Something about him was attractive to her- Maybe it’s his shyness, or his sweetness, but something made her suddenly like him. She smiled, the sweetest she could.

 

“Goodnight Nathanael. See you in the morning.”

 

Nathanael smiled back. “Good night, Angel.” Marinette instantly turned red and buried herself in the hospital covers. She heard a quiet snicker, and quiet whispering.  Hmm, she wondered who that was.  Before the realm of sleep captured her, she swore that she saw a fox in the room...


	5. Yep, She Loves Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael loves her and is willing to protect her at all costs.
> 
> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the layout!
> 
> Not the story, nor grammar

Marinette woke up the next morning, feeling rather strange.

“U-ugh…” Marinette slowly got up.

“Huh?” Nathanael also slowly got up.

Marinette felt her ears. “WHAT?!” Marinette shrieked. “M-My earrings! NO..!” Marinette got up and searched everywhere for her earrings. Nathanael rushed over.

 

“Mari, don’t worry. I have your earrings.” Marinette gasps and snatched them.

 

“Don’t take these Nathanael! They are really important to me!” Marinette hugged her earrings and put them back on her ears. Nathanael frowned and gave Mari a hug.

“I’m sorry Marinette. Someone was trying to take them in the night. I had to take them and hide them just in case they came back...If those earrings went into the wrong hands, like Hawkmoth, we’ll be powerless.”

 

Marinette froze in shock. Did Nathanael just say Hawkmoth? How did he know? Tikki soon shot out of the earrings.

 

“Mari, what--” Tikki turned and looked at Nathanael.

 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Nathanael looked at Tikki. Tikki gave a small shriek.

“Mari! No one is supposed to know you’re Ladybug!” Marinette started to sob.

 

“I-I’m sorry Tikki! I should have waited to put on the earrings… I was to afraid that you were hurt..” Mari looked down in shame.

 

“Nathanael, you can’t tell anyone Mari’s secret!!!” Tikki looked at Nathanael with a scared and serious expression.

 

Nathanael laughed. “I actually knew this whole time..” Nathanael awkwardly scratched his head. “Wait, how?” Marinette looked up at Nathanael.

 

“Er, It’s kinda after I got cleansed from being the Evillustrator, I got a good look of the back of your head and body. You had the same hair color, same hair style, and same body type.” Nathanael shivered. He didn’t want to remember the time he was the Evillustrator. Marinette jumped up and gave Nathanael a pleading look.

 

“Please please Nathanael, don’t tell anyone I’m Ladybug, pleaseee!” Marinette begged. Nathanael laughed and hugged Mari tighter.

 

“As long as you don’t tell my secret.” He laughed and winked, showing her his necklace.

 

“Wait-- You’re Volpina? I would have never guessed you out of all people..” Marinette laughed.

 

“KID..! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT REVEALING-” Rey flew out of Nathanael’s jacket. Rey soon stopped his sentence when he saw Tikki. Tikki instantly glared and rolled her eyes.

 

“Hello Tikki! It’s been a while.” Rey smiled and glided towards her. Before Rey can even speak, Tikki put her pad on Rey’s lips.

 

“No more words.” Tikki instantly flew back into Marinette’s purse.

 

“So, you were right about Marinette being LB.” Rey looked at Nathanael and smiled. “Good job kid. Now gimme some food.” Nathanael and Rey both laughed.

Marinette blushed again, seeing Nathanael laugh. He was always so serious at school, barely showing any type of emotion. Seeing him laugh made Marinette laugh too. Marinette soon joined in the laughter.

 

“Hey, I think I’m being released from the hospital today, and I’m going to the pier with my friends! Care to join?” Marinette got up and looked at Nathanael.

Nathanael was speechless. Is Marinette asking him out? He’s been asking for this day for a while.

“I-I… Ah..” Nathanael stuttered and blushed. “Er.. Yeah! Why n-not?” Nathanael’s face was totally red.

 

“Haha! Alright! I’ll see you later Trickster.” Marinette winked.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nathanael pulled Marinette closer to him, growing more confident. “You, my angel, are going to stay here and sleep for a little while while I pack everything up.”

 

Marinette made a pout face. “Fine, if you insist…” Marinette sat back down.

 

“Luckily, there isn’t much to pick up here, except all these gifts.” Nathanael picked the gifts up, and gently put them in his bag. “I’ll give it to you after school, alright?” Marinette smiled and nodded.

 

After 30 minutes of Nathanael cleaning, a nurse entered Marinette’s room.

“Miss Dupain Cheng? You are being released today from the hospital. The doctor recommends not to overexert yourself. Please get dressed.” Marinette nodded and grabbed her clothes.

 

Nathanael blushed and quickly looked away. When Marinette was dressed, they both walked out of the hospital and to school. Marinette was still dizzy so Nathanael let her lean on him. Nathanael found it hard to not look at Marinette. She was so pretty. Nathanael and Marinette weren’t paying attention, and Marinette tripped over a rock. Marinette let out a squeak and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to get hurt again. Nathanael quickly snapped out of his daze and caught Marinette. Since they were near the school, people stopped and stared at them.

 

“U-Uh…” Nathanael looked and stuttered. He quickly helped Marinette up, but she lost balance and gripped onto his shirt.

 

“G-Gah! I’m so sorry Nathanael!” Marinette quickly let go, but was swerving. Nathanael tried to balance her, but he got pushed by someone. Nathanael and Marinette both fell to the ground, Nathanael’s hand on the back of Marinette’s head to avoid her falling on the pavement, and his other hand on the ground, trying not to fall on top of Marinette.

“Er..”

Nathanael was speechless. He could hear laughing in the back.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME NATHANAEL! From your sketchbook, you seem to enjoy protecting Marinette!” Chloe mocked.

 

Nathanael shrieked. They had his sketchbook?! Someone then helped Nathanael and Marinette up. Chloe then stopped. Alya, Adrien, and Nino glared at Chloe. Adrien gently let go of Marinette, and walked menacingly towards Chloe.

“A-Adrikins?”

 

Something was different about Adrien. He looked more tired, and had a more cruel look. Adrien grabbed Chloe’s arm and snatched the sketchbook from her.

“Adrikins? That hurts!” Without another word, Adrien let go of Chloe’s arm, and gave the sketchbook back to Nathanael.

 

“Next time, it will be your face.” Adrien’s glare gave Nathanael chills. “This belongs to you.” Adrien casually looked at Nathanael and walked into the school.

 

“What’s up with Adrien?” Marinette looked at her friends, with a concerned look. They shook their heads in confusion.

“When did he start acting like this?” Nathanael looked at them.

“Just today.” Nino said. Nathanael gave a glare. He knew what was wrong. Adrien started acting like this when Chat Noir started to purify the akumas. When Adrien and Chloe left, half of their classmates went up Nathanael and Marinette, including Alya and Nino.

“Are you guys dating?” Kim asked.

 

“Did you guys kiss?” Alix asked.

“OMG YOU GUYS ARE A CUTE COUPLE!” Rose squealed.

“I thought Marinette liked Adrien..” Nino looked at Alya and Alya nodded. “

 

Look, I don’t think we’re dating. It was my fault Marinette got punched. It was the least I could do to stay with her.” Nathanael glared at all his classmates.

 

“That’s a lie.” Adrien casually came up and gave a small smirk. “You obviously have a crush on Marinette, based on these sketches of her.” Adrien raised and eyebrow and showed him a ripped page from his notebook, where he drew himself kissing Marinette.

 

“U-Uh… Well, I guess I do, but I want to help her.” Nathanael glared and snatched the page from Adrien.  Adrien glared even harder. Before Adrien could speak, the bell rang. Nathanael led Marinette to the classroom, where they both sat to their assigned seats.

 

“Welcome class! We have a new exchange student today! Meet Diana!”

 

A girl with black and white hair entered the classroom. She wore a leather jacket, white shirt, and a belt with a skirt. She looked at each student, and eyed Nathanael, Marinette, and Adrien. A small smirk developed on her lips.

“You may pick a spot Ms. Diana.”

 

Diana walked slowly towards Marinette and swung her hips. Most of the boys were mesmerised by Diana except for Nathanael and Adrien. Diana gave a smirk and winked at Marinette. Marinette blushed and turned away.

 

She then looked at Adrien and glared. Adrien glared back. Diana finally sat next to Nathanael. Nathanael moved farther from Diana, trying to get away from her. Diana looked at Nathanael and gave a smile.

“Oi, the name’s Diana. I saw you get comfy with that blue haired chick.” She pointed to Mari. “She’s quite a catch if I do say so myself.”

 

Diana chuckled and Nathanael gave a glare. Did this girl want to piss him off?

“She’s sooo hot….Lucky me, I get to live with her.”

  Diana looked at him again with a seductive smile. Nathanael gasped. This girl is going to LIVE with Marinette? Nathanael quickly realized that he made a bad move, and returned to a hardened expression.

“Look, can you stop?” Nathanael glared at Diana, and dug his face in his chemistry book. For once Nathanael was paying attention to Ms. Mendeleiev to avoid talking to Diana.

 

  “Her hair, so shiny! Her eyes, so crystal blue! Her smile, makes me melt..!” Diana sighed and gawked. Nathanael just rolled his eyes and drew a sketch of Marinette. It always helps him feel better, and gives him an excuse to stare at Mari. He sketched until the bell rung. As Nathanael was packing up, Diana saw his drawing.

 

 “Wow! Your drawing of Mari is just perfect!” Diana smiled and looked at Nathanael. Nathanael just glared at her. “Can I keep it?” Nathanael sighed and looked at Diana.

“Fine.” Diana squealed and took the drawing.

 

“HAHAHAHA, LOOK AT HER SABRINA, SHE FELL…! WHAT A KLUTZ!” Chloe and Sabrina were both laughing as Marinette struggled up. Both Diana and Nathanael stopped what they’re doing and stared. Diana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Nathanael was starting to lose it again. As Marinette slowly got up, Chloe pushed her down again, and put her foot on top of her back. Nathanael stormed towards them, but Adrien beat him, (as usual), He quickly put Chloe’s hands behind her back and slammed her into a wall.

“UGH ADRIKINS?! YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Chloe sobbed and kicked against Adrien.

 

“Stop your whining.” Adrien smiled and pulled at her arm harder.

 

“U-UGH!” Sabrina was down on the ground, Diana towering over her. Diana turned, glaring into Chloe’s soul. Diana chuckled and cracked her knuckles. Diana prepared to punch Chloe.

 

“NO!” Marinette sobbed. Nathanael then sighed in annoyance. Why does Marinette care so much about someone who bullies her all the time? He wanted to see Chloe get a taste of her own medicine for once. Despite hating Chloe, he didn’t want his angel upset, so he stopped Diana’s fist at ease.

 

“There is no need for violence.” Nathanael glared at all 3 of them. Marinette soon got up, and glared at Diana and Adrien.

 

“This is unnecessary, you could have hurt her.” Adrien snorted and let Chloe go.

“She hurt you Marinette.” He looked at Marinette and reached for her arm. Marinette quickly hooked her arm around Nathanael’s.

“Adrien, you look tired. You should get some sleep before we all go out to the pier.” Adrien glared at Nathanael again before smiling.

 

“You’re right. I guess I haven’t had much sleep.” Adrien smiled sweetly at Marinette before waving.

 

“See you at the pier Marinette.” Adrien walked out of the classroom, and glared at Nathanael once last time. Chloe and Sabrina were shaking as Diana walked passed them, and to Marinette and Nathanael. Diana examined Marinette’s face, with concern in her expression.

 

“Are you alright?” Marinette squeezed Nathanael’s arm harder and glared.

“You hurt Sabrina and Chloe. That was rude and unnecessary. As much as I appreciate you defending me, you were very violent.” Diana huffed and blew on her hair.

“Mari, they could have badly injured you. You needed to be defended. Marinette sighed.

“Thank you Diana. You really are a good friend, and I look forward to share my room with you, and be your friend, but please, try being less violent.” With that, Marinette pulled Nathanael out of the room.

__________________________

 

“Hey, wanna come by the bakery? We can have some pastries and draw a couple hours before we go to the pier!” Marinette smiled at Nathanael and looked at him. Nathanael’s face turned as red as his hair and nodded.

 

“Great! Let’s go!” Nathanael pulled on Marinette’s arm, and Marinette turned to him.

 

“What about Diana? Is she going to be there?”

 

Marinette shook her head. “She’s not gonna move in until tomorrow.”

 

Nathanael smiled and held Marinette’s hand. “Then let’s get to the bakery, shall we?

 

________________________

 

Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng both greeted Nathanael with a warm smile and freshly baked cookies. Nathanael gratefully accepted them.

 

“Oh, Marinette, Your father and I are going on a dinner date. We will be back by the time you will have go to the pier with your friends.” Marinette nodded.

 

“Alright Mama! I will watch for customers.” Sabine and Tom both smiled and shook their heads.

 

“That is not needed Marinette. We decided to close the bakery early today.” Marinette let out a gasp.

 

“But Papa-” Tom silenced her.

 

“No sweetheart. You and your friend have fun.”

 

Marinette hesitated, and nodded. “Thank you Papa.”

 

Tom and Sabine both waved and left. It was awkward at first.

“Er..”

Nathanael was very nervous. “Want to draw something?”

 

Marinette looked at her desk and smiled. Nathanael slowly nodded, and they both sat down. Nathanael and Marinette sat at her desk, both furiously sketching, Nathanael sketching models, and Marinette drawing designs on them. Finally, they both stopped drawing.

 

“Whew, good designs Angel!”

 

Nathanael blushed and looked at her drawings. Each of the clothing had beautiful designs and patterns.

“Well, your drawings made my drawings even better..!” Marinette laughed.

 

Nathanael and Marinette stared into each other's eyes, unaware they were slowly leaning into each other. Their lips finally met, and Marinette froze in shock, but quickly melted into Nathanael. Nathanael wrapped her arms around Mari’s waist, whereas Marinette wrapped her arms around Nathanael’s neck. As their lips slowly parted, Nathanael’s face turned bright red.

 

“U-Uh..! S-S-Sorry!”

 

Nathanael jumped up and backed slowly away in embarrassment. Marinette smiled and also got up from her chair. She walked and went up to Nathanael again, kissing him. Nathanael melted into their kiss instantly, and Marinette looked she enjoyed it too. Nathanael backed them into a wall, and Marinette bit his lower lip, implying she wanted to deepen their kiss. Nathanael reluctantly opened his mouth, and Marinette fought her tongue with his, a battle of dominance. Nathanael was in a daze. He always secretly dreamed of this moment, but didn’t expect it to ever happen. He always thought that Marinette was out of his league, but here they were, making out in her bedroom. He was happy beyond words. He was unaware that Marinette took off his collared jacket, and he was taking off her’s. Marinette than broke their kiss and took off her shirt, throwing it to the side, Nathanael did the same. Nathanael slowly kissed Mari’s beautiful porcelain colored neck, not leaving any area of her neck untouched. Mari let out a soft moan, and Nathanael smirked.

 He, Nathanael pleasuring Marinette, Ladybug, His lover and idol. His kisses trailed down to her breast area, but stopped at the tip of her bra. Marinette let out a pleasured sigh.

“Pfft, we shouldn’t be doing this you know..” Nathanael gave a seductive smirk. Marinette smiled back

. “Don’t stop. Your kisses make my skin feel like it's on fire.” When Nathanael was going to keep going, they heard the door open, and footsteps.

“Shit.” Nathanael muttered.

 

Marinette and Nathanael totally panicked and threw on their clothes. Marinette wrapped herself and Nathanael in her blanket, since she still couldn’t put on her shirt in time. When Tom opened the door, Marinette and Nathanael were watching a movie.

“Kids, you have to go to the pier in 10 minutes, just a reminder!” Tom smiled. They reminded of him and Sabine as kids. Sabine was always into Gabriel Agreste, but she finally started to talk to him, and fall in love with him.

 

Marinette and Nathanael both turned and smiled. “We know Papa! Thank you for the reminder!”

 

Tom smiled again and closed Marinette’s trapdoor. Marinette looked at Nathanael and blushed.

“That was close.” Marinette put on her shirt and sweatshirt. Nathanael put on his jacket and laughed.

“I did enjoy myself though.” Marinette playfully punched him and they both laughed. When Marinette and Nathanael left, they didn’t notice a certain black cat near the corner of their window sneaking away and cursing under his breath...


End file.
